This project proposes to establish a new consortium between St. Petersburg State University (SPSU) and the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) to obtain preliminary data critical to developing effective prevention programs in the area of alcohol related brain disorders in Russia. Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) and Alcohol Related Neurodevelopmental Disorders (ARND) are major problems in Russia due to the high levels of alcohol consumption by women. Children exposed to alcohol in utero can suffer a wide array of neurodevelopmental disorders, from subtle changes in intelligence and behavior to profound mental retardation. These children can also experience varying levels of growth retardation and can be born with defects in major organ systems or malformations of the skeleton system, such as defects of the heart, kidneys, bones, and/or auditory system. Yet, FAS/ARND is theoretically 100% preventable. The focus of this study is to collect preliminary data needed to design a Russian prevention intervention, which will be tested in later studies. The information to be collected will include: (1) the health beliefs about alcohol use during pregnancy, collected from women and their partners; (2) the level of knowledge about the effects of alcohol use during pregnancy among health care providers, and related health care provider practices or actions taken, collected from health professionals, pregnant women, and their partners; and (3) receptivity to public health approaches for prevention of alcohol use during pregnancy. Data will be obtained in two locations in Russia, St. Petersburg and Nizny Novgorod. This data will provide important information to better understand the social factors (e.g., partner drinking), health beliefs (e.g., information and cultural standards) and other factors (e.g., alcoholism) related to women's use of alcohol, or failure to discontinue use, during pregnancy; and the current and potential impact health care professionals might have on these behaviors. In addition to this preliminary research, the consortium will be essential in fostering Russian-American collaboration and capacity building. Capacity building activities will include the establishment of an IRB at the Faculty of Psychology at the SPSU, educational training on human subjects considerations, ethical issues in research, statistical approaches and field methodologies critical to epidemiological and prevention-based research.